Justin Porter AKA Lightspeed
Justin is a 16 year old Transfer student that attends Scarlet City High School- he's also a Speedster, and potential crush for Layne Holden. Appearance Justin is a White furred Coyote with Dark Blue eyes and a bit of a messey but stylish fur tuft on his head, he has an Athletic and slightly musclely body build, and he's a bit slim as well. He stands at about 5'8 feet tall. He usually wears a Black T-Shirt with a Red or White button-up shirt over it- he would also wear different colored Jeans or shorts. As his Superhero Alias- Lightspeed. He wears a Skin-Tight suit that is Red in color- he has a White Lightning bolt symbol on the chest of his costume- he wears a White belt around his Costume with White gloves, his boots are red. He wears a Red Eyemask- the eyemask makes his eyes look white. Personality Justin is a pretty cool guy. At first when he meets new people, he gets a bit nervous and quiet at first but once someone gets to know him and he's comfortable being around that person- he's a whole different guy! coming from a torn apart family- Justin is afraid of losing his friends, he'll get pretty lonely if some of his friends forget about him and leave him behind.. he also takes his role as a superhero pretty seriously- but- he always has a room for a cunning mocking joke to throw at the person he's fighting. Bio Justin originally lived in Central City- where The Flash resided. he grew up in a home with 3 older sisters. His Mother and Father never got along too well- one day when Justin was 16 his Mom and Dad got into a bit of a Fight- which resulted in them separating- His mother took him, and his Dad took his Sisters. Justin and his mother moved all the way to Scarlet City to start over- he was enrolled at Scarlet City High School where he keot to himself- being around people he wasn't too familiar with made him suuuper nervous... But a certain girl at his new school catches his eye- Layne Holden, he has a Crush on her- everytime she's around he starts to get even more nervous.. and he's afriad to even talk to her- fearing that she'll think he's weird and a loser.. He also is an Honorary member of The Great 8- the Teams Leader- Grey said he had potential.. Powers Being a Speedster Justin or Lightspeed is capable of doing many things. Super Speed- Justin is capable of running at the speed of sound, he can run about as fast as the Flash's sidekick Kid Flash. Fast speaking- Sometimes Justin can speak to other Speedsters by speaking super quick- it sounds like when you rewind or fast foward an old VHS tape- regular people can't understand what they're saying. Basic Combat- He's not a Combat master- but Justin can combine his Combat skills with his running skills. Tornado Spin- He can create a Tornado by spinning around super fast. Molecule manipulation- He can vibrate all of tye molecules in his body to phase through things- before he mastered this skill- his nose bleeded a lot. Run on Water- Like every other speedster, Lightspeed can run on water if he runs quick enough. Accelerated Healing Factor- He has a super-fast Healing factor, if he gets a cut- it'll heal in over 2 minutes. More Coming Soon! Crush His Crush is Layne Hlden, he loves her like crazy- but he still gets nervous around her big brother Kent, he feels like Kent doesn't like him. (He's right XD) Trivia *He's about 16 years old. *He is an Honorary Member of The Great 8 *He attends Scarlet City High School Category:Male Category:Coyote Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Great 8 Member Category:Friendly Characters